


Frozen Hope

by Cosmic_Files



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Dana Scully - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Fox Mulder - Freeform, Pain, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files





	Frozen Hope

Scully woke up to an empty bed, yet again. She sighed deeply, and stood. She stretched her sore body and rolled her neck. She inhaled deeply and looked out the window before she padded to the bathroom and started her usual routine. She splashed cold water on her face. Brushed her teeth. Put lotion on her face and legs and arms. She stared at herself in the mirror with tired eyes. She barely realized herself in the mirror anymore. She walked down the old squeaky stairs hoping that Mulder was anywhere but where she knew he would be. 

She started making the coffee and tightened the strings on her robe.  She sipped her coffee while carrying Mulder’s. She nudged the door open with her foot before she walked in, seeing Mulder’s slumped over figure. His fingers still held a pencil and his breathing was deep and even. 

She felt her chest starting to move faster. She felt the familiar sinking feeling.  Almost like a black hole entered her. She swallowed hard and looked away from her sleeping husband. She knew why he was here. She walked out of the office quietly and grabbed a blanket before she walked to the back porch. She felt the tears falling down her cheeks as she wrapped herself in the blanket. 

She sat on the hard, cold, wooden bench as she stared at the barren trees. She thought of William. He would be twelve today. She knew that Mulder was looking for him even though he couldn’t be found. She knew this. She felt as though her chest was being swallowed by a black hold. Her lungs desperately begged for air as she breathed as fast as she could. The trees blurred before her eyes and she could hear the sharp intakes of her breath. Her head was starting to swim in dizziness. She gripped the coffee mug tightly. She sniffled loudly wishing desperately that this would pass. 

“Why do you do this Mulder?!” She choked out to the void.

Scully didn’t know if time was speeding up or slowing down. She just wanted this to pass. She knew her legs were too shaky. She knew she couldn’t go get her medicine. She gulped down some more of the icy air before she finally calmed down after what felt like hours. 

She dumped her now cold coffee into the grass before she walked back to the bathroom and stared at her red puffy eyes, “Stop doing this to yourself,” she whispered to her reflection as she gripped the sloping sides of the cool porcelain tub. “William is not coming back.” 


End file.
